Poems
by M. Bullock
Summary: This is a bunch of poems that I have writen. Yes, I know they are not in the right category but I had to put them somewhere.


Written by: M. Bullock

These are the first set of poems that I have published on the web. Enjoy!

* * *

_"Many Faces"_

You have many faces,

You have told many lies to get where you are now,

You have killed the person you trust the most so you can have the glory,

You have become a selfish, cold man

You have no one, nothing,

You have many faces

_"Magic"_

It's an illusion,

You can't believe your eyes,

What you see you want to believe,

It's magic

_"The Body"_

We all have unique features,

That is what makes you who you are,

It doesn't matter what you have done or what you do,

Your body tells all,

It gives you special abilities,

It's yours,

It's your body

_"Where are you?"_

I have been many places, have you?

London, Paris, New York, LA,

There is still so much for me to see and do,

Where are you?

_"New Kid"_

Here's to you new kid,

I do not know your name,

You know, you and I are the same,

I was a new kid once,

Yep, I know what you're going through,

Picking on, made fun of, bullied, and I have even takin a trip to the ole' john,

You see, we are the same,

One day someone else will be the new laughing stock of the school,

Then you can sit back and sigh and say, "Thank god I am not the new kid!"

_"Why"_

Here's a question for you: Why?

Why are we fighting over something so minute?

Why?

Why does it seem like there is no end in sight?

Why?

Why is there bloodshed going on in every country in the universe?

Why?

Why can't we get along?

Why?

_"The Nerd"_

I am a nerd!

I research online on how to build a robot but soon I will be smarter that Bill Gates,

I am the nerd who IS smarter than Bill Gates,

I was the nerd who grew up to work at NASA,

I AM THE NERD!

_"What's the Difference?"_

What's the difference, you and I?

We look the same, dress the same, and even think the same,

I see, you and me, me and you,

But wait, you are me and I am you, we are the same, there is no difference,

I am me,

It is only a reflection,

There is no difference

_"Help"_

Help me, for I am trapped,

Trapped in this no zone I can't escape,

Help me, I need to be free,

Thanks my friend, you have set me free

_"Mistakes"_

Mistakes, we all make 'em,

Some are physical, some emotional,

Others are permanent, some not,

Some for good, some for bad,

Why do we make them?

To learn

_"My Story"_

My story is unique, how's yours?

My story is daring, is yours?

My story is brave, is yours?

My story is romantic, how bout yours?

My story is complete, is yours?

_"Confession"_

Forgive me Father for I have sinned,

This sin is unforgivable,

It is unforgettable,

I have betrayed the person I trust the most,

Father, I have betrayed myself,

This is my sin,

This is my confession

_"New Beginnings"_

Sun rises,

Light shine on the water and behind the trees,

As the sun rises, birds sing a song of joy,

Now the sun gleams behind each and every cloud that hangs in the sky,

It is a new day,

New days bring new beginnings

_"My Soldier"_

My soldier, the man I love, is gone,

He died two scores ago,

Each day I long for his return,

My love, my soldier, is gone,

Two scores ago

_"How Far is it to Heaven?"_

As I lay dying, I think to myself, "How far is it to Heaven?"

My family is comforting me as I die,

I ask my husband, "How much longer?"

He replies, "Not much my love."

I take my last breath; look at my wonderful husband with a smile,

I mouth the words "I love you",

I close my eyes,

Now I know I know how far heaven is

_"Life Sucks"_

Day begins,

Got to get to work,

Life sucks, but I get over it,

Race to get in the car,

I'm off,

My day have officially begun,

You see, I am a lawyer, one of the most hated people in America,

I love my job,

But life still sucks, I know

_"Words"_

You can express with them,

Words,

Long, short, simple, complex

Words,

No matter how you say them, they still mean something to everyone,

Words

All poems are original! DO NOT COPY RIGHT!


End file.
